1980
World Events *Summer Olympics held in Moscow: boycotted by many nations over the Russian offensive in Afghanistan. *Pac-Man, the best-selling video game of all time, released. *St. Pauls riots in Bristol. *Fire at Alexandra Palace. *Ascendancy of Polish trade union Solidarity, which organises successful strikes. *Heat wave in US claims 1,700 lives. *CNN launched. *Deaths of Josip Tito, president of former Yugoslavia, and film director Alfred Hitchcock. *West Ham United (then of the Second Division of the Football League) beat First Division Arsenal 1-0 in the F.A. Cup Final at Wembley Stadium thanks to Trevor Brooking's 13th minute header. West Ham's Paul Allen, aged only 17 years and 256 days, becomes the youngest person ever to play in a Wembely F.A. Cup Final. Events In Rock *Paul McCartney, Don Henley and Ronnie Wood involved in drug possession charges. *First rock music festival held in Soviet Union: first Monsters Of Rock held at Donington (headlined by Rainbow). *Riot at a Black Sabbath concert in Milwaukee. *Kiss play first show with new drummer Eric Carr. *Brian Johnson becomes lead singer of AC/DC. *John Lennon murdered by Mark Chapman in New York. *Deaths of Bon Scott (AC/DC), Ian Curtis (Joy Division), John Bonham (Led Zeppelin), Steve Peregrin Took (T Rex), and Tommy Cauldwell (Marshall Tucker Band). Major Rock Releases *Rush: 'Permanent Waves' *Bob Seger & The Silver Bullet Band: 'Against The Wind' *Genesis: 'Duke' *Black Sabbath: 'Heaven And Hell' *Black Sabbath: 'Live At Last' *Kiss: 'Unmasked' *Queen: 'The Game' *Michael Schenker Group: 'The Michael Schenker Group' *Steve Winwood: 'Arc Of A Diver' *Bruce Springsteen: 'The River' *AC/DC: 'Back In Black' *Saxon: 'Wheels of Steel' *Saxon: 'Strong Arm of the Law' *Def Leppard: 'On Through the Night' *Tygers of Pan Tang: 'Wild Cat' *Samson: 'Head On' *Gillan: 'Glory Road' *Whitesnake: 'Ready 'n' Willing' *Iron Maiden: 'Iron Maiden' *Motorhead: 'Ace of Spades' *Scorpions: 'Animal Magnetism' *Jethro Tull: 'A' *Yes: 'Drama' *Judas Priest: 'British Steel' *Journey: 'Departure' *Journey: 'Dream After Dream' (OST) *Touch: 'Touch' *Thin Lizzy: 'Chinatown' *Nazareth: 'Malice in Wonderland' *Wishbone Ash: 'Just Testing' *Wishbone Ash: 'Live Dates 2' *Rolling Stones: 'Emotional Rescue' *Dire Straits: 'Making Movies' *Ozzy Osbourne - 'Blizzard of Ozz' *R.E.O. Speedwagon: 'Hi-Infidelity' *David Bowie: 'Scary Monsters (and Super Creeps)' *Magnum: 'Marauder' *Judie Tzuke: 'Sportscar' *Accept: 'I'm a Rebel' *G-Force: 'G-Force' *Pat Benatar: 'Crimes of Passion' *Mike Oldfield: 'QE2' List Of FRS Dates Shows Shared *04 January 1980 / 11 January 1980 / 18 January 1980 / 25 January 1980 *08 February 1980 / 15 February 1980 *07 March 1980 / 21 March 1980 *04 April 1980 / 11 April 1980 / 18 April 1980 *09 May 1980 /16 May 1980 / 23 May 1980 *13 June 1980 *04 July 1980 / 11 July 1980 / 18 July 1980 / 25 July 1980 *15 August 1980 / 29 August 1980 *05 September 1980 / 12 September 1980 / 26 September 1980 *03 October 1980 / 10 October 1980 / 31 October 1980 *14 November 1980 / 28 November 1980 *05 December 1980 / 12 December 1980 /19 December 1980 / 26 December 1980 Category: 1980